


(Podfic) Entre chien, homme et loup

by anatsuno, Annapods, cantarina, yue_ix



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Master/Pet, Non-Sexual Submission, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: Podfic de "Entre chien, homme et loup" par NeljaSommaire de la fic: parfois Caine se demande s'il est le chien de Jupiter, se demande s'il veut l'être.





	(Podfic) Entre chien, homme et loup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entre chien, homme et loup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168171) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



> Cette podfic fut réalisée lors de Podfic Polygon, un défit où des équipes collaborent à la création d'un même fanwork. Ainsi, anatsuno a choisie l’histoire, Annapods l’a enregistrée, Cantarina l’a éditée, et Yue-ix a fait l'image de couverture.
> 
> Nous avions gardé nos choix secrets l'un de l'autre alors nous n'avons su qu'à la toute fin... que nous avions tous choisi la même auteur et enregistré deux fois _la même fic_! Merci Nelja d'écrire de si bonnes histoires et d'avoir donné permission ouverte.  <3

 

 **Télécharger:** [format MP3](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/podcast/JA_entre_chien_homme_et_loup.mp3?dl=0)(bouton droit pour enregistrer)

 **Taille:** 2.93 Mo, 05:54 minutes  


End file.
